


Stardust and Luna

by KaraSolani



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Human! K-2SO, Jyn has a sister!, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraSolani/pseuds/KaraSolani
Summary: Jyn and Fae Erso. Orphans. Loners. Desperate. What happens when Cassian Andor and Kay TuEso come to ask for their aid?Changes-Original Character; Fae Erso is the younger sister of Jyn.K-2SO; Human and still robotic and annoyingOther things; read to find out!Also, this is a reboot of my first story under the same name, just with better writing and grammar!





	1. New Beginnings to the Same Old Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a redo of the original, and hopefully you like it better!  
> <3 -Kara;)

Jyn-

 

“Papa! Mama!” Jyn’s feet pounded down the steps into their house. “Papa! Someone’s coming!”

 

“I know, Stardust,” Galen Erso stood in front of her, holding a pack. He held it out to her and she took it, looking around for her younger sister. Fae stood next to Lyra, with the blond curls Galen swore were recessive falling in her face and looking scared out of her mind. Jyn ran towards them and grabbed Fae by the hand. Galen kneeled down next to the girls and stared them in the eye. “Stardust, Luna, everything I do, I do to protect you. Do you understand?”

 

“I understand, papa.” Jyn simply nodded, and a tear rolled down her face. Galen pulled them both into a tight embrace, before letting go and talking quietly with Lyra. The girls were waiting by the door when their mother pulled them away.

 

“Mama? Where’s Papa?” Fae’s voice was quiet.

 

“Hush. He will follow us soon.”

 

The three women ran towards the mountain and the safe room. Lyra turned back once, then hesitated. Jyn could tell she was torn between her husband and her daughters. Their mother kneeled in front of them, mirroring Galen earlier. She untied her necklace and hung it around Jyn’s neck, then slid the wedding ring off her finger and pushed it into Fae’s hands. “Jyn, take care of your sister, whatever happens. Can you do that for me?” Jyn nodded, wishing Mama would just stay with them and take care of them. “Fae, you are going to be the strongest woman this world has ever seen. Just use that strength for good.”

 

Fae began to sob then, and she buried her face in Lyra’s shoulder. “You know the way to the safe house. Gerrera will help you. My daughters, always trust in the force, and in each other. Those will be the only things you can rely on completely.”

 

Lyra stood up slowly and pushed Fae into Jyn’s arms. She then ran back the way they had come, towards Galen and the man in white. Fae stared after her, and she wiped the tears off her face. "Jyn, wait. Can't leave Mama."

 

Jyn nodded. "I know, Fae. Come on, stay close to me, and be quiet." 

 

Jyn ran after Lyra. Fae was behind her, and they stopped in the fields to watch the scene unfold. They crawled forward, trying to stay hidden in the grass. Fae pulled out of Jyn's arms and moved even closer, trying to see Lyra.

 

Galen and the man in white were talking, the dark troopers standing behind him. Lyra stepped out from cover with a blaster raised, and Jyn wanted to cry. She heard shouting, then blaster fire, and Lyra fell to the ground. Fae stared at her mother, shaking hard, until Jyn grabbed her and pulled her away.

 

They ran as quickly as possible to the safehouse, and Jyn pushed the blonde girl into the hatch, before following. She closed the hatch and peeked out the crack and watched the stormtrooper walk inside and look around. He turned and left, and Jyn breathed a sigh of relief before climbing down and sitting next to her sister on the cold ground.

 

The next morning, Jyn was awakened by footsteps in the cave above them. The hatch creaked open, and an old dark-skinned man was staring down at them.

 

“Children. Come up. You’re safe now.” His voice floated down to them, and Jyn could tell that there was power in that voice. Fae stopped crying to look up at him, her face going hard, as if sensing that he would accept no weakness. Jyn remembered Lyra’s words to her sister; 'you are going to be the strongest woman this world has ever seen.' Jyn could see that woman now, even though Fae was only 6 years old.

 

**

 

Fae, 10 years later-

 

Fae watched her father approach. She was sitting alone in the training room waiting for Jyn to come train with her and was wrapping her hands with tape. She had on tight brown shorts and a light brown tank top, barefoot with her blonde hair down. Saw sat down next to her on the bench, his prosthetics creaking and grinding harshly.

 

Fae looked up at him through her blonde hair. "Hey, Saw."

 

"Fae," he nodded. "Jyn's going to be late, so I decided to come help instead."

 

Fae shrugged. "Whatever."

 

She stood and began stretching her arms out. "So, how are you training me, Saw?"

 

The man smiled. "Fight them. And win."

 

A bunch of Partisans stepped into the room, all large men twice the size of the girl. Fae grinned. "What, that's it?"

 

They surrounded the girl and began circling her slowly. Fae crouched in a ready position, sizing up her opponents. There were 5, and they were all large and muscular, but that made them slow.

 

The first one moved in from behind her, but Fae heard him coming and twisted around. She dodged his first two punches, then blocked the third one. He swung again, getting more and more angry. This time the girl caught his and spun around behind him, twisting his arm backwards. Another Partisan came at Fae and she jumped, letting her back hit the man’s behind her, and she used the resistance to swing her legs up and kick the second man in the jaw with her heel. He went down hard, and Fae twisted again, this time over the head of the first man, bringing his arm with her and dislocating his shoulder. He screamed in pain and Fae let him fall. The next man, this one with large mustaches, growled and tried to grab the girl around the waist. Fae dove and landed on her back, then slammed her bare feet into his stomach.

 

Something grabbed her from behind and pulled her off of the ground. Large arms encircled her neck, and Fae started choking. Her feet were hovering a good two feet off of the ground, so she threw her head back into the man’s face, breaking his nose. Bloody Nose dropped her, and Fae spun around and drove the palm of her hand into his jaw, which snapped his head back and knocked him out.

 

The last one stared at her in shock, and Fae winked before sprinting at him and jumping, wrapping her legs around his neck and throwing him to the ground.

 

She stood up quickly, making sure that everyone was done before she dropped her guard. Saw was watching approvingly. “Well done, Fae. You’ll be fine.”

 

Fae looked at him. “Fine for what, Saw?”

 

“A mission. A long one, for just you and your sister. You should go get packed.”

 

The girl crossed her arms. “Jyn was never coming, was she.”

 

Saw sighed. “No. She’s waiting for you. I left her with a blaster and three days-worth of food in the cave down by the city.”

 

Fae growled at him. “Are you kidding me? You left her?!”

 

The blonde grabbed her shoes from the wall and stormed out angrily, leaving Saw behind. She ran upstairs to the room the sisters shared and began packing bags for the two of them. The door opened and Saw walked through just as Fae had finished packing everything important. He tossed her a bag, and Fae opened it carefully to find food, Bacta patches, and credits. Fae nodded and stuffed it in with the rest of her stuff. “Thanks, dad.”

 

Saw froze at her choice of words, giving the girl enough time to leave the room without having to say goodbye.

 

**

 

Present day-

 

Cassian Andor walked casually around the corner of the alley, only to be grabbed by the arm and dragged in. His free hand went to the blaster at his side, until a voice hissed, “Hush. It’s only me.”

 

Cassian pulled away from him angrily. “Are you crazy?! I almost shot you!”

 

“Keep your voice down. There’s Imps everywhere.”

 

“I know. I had to dodge three patrols on my way here.” Cassian watched the man. Tivik was tense and fidgeting, a dangerous combination, especially with an injured arm. “You have information for me?”

 

“Yes. I’ve heard rumors about, well… a planet killer. Some Imperial defector, a pilot, went to Saw Gerrera. Apparently, the Imps are using kyber crystals to power the weapon. The pilot says he was sent by Galen Erso, and that he has a message for Gerrera with him.”

 

Cassian thought for a moment. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by blaster fire from a patrol of stormtroopers. He cursed, then dragged Tivik to the back.

 

“What are we gonna do?!” The man was panicking, and Cassian knew that both of them weren’t going to make it out alive.

 

He wrapped Tivik in a hug and began to comfort him. Cassian pulled out his blaster, placed it against the other man’s head, and gently pulled the trigger. Tivik slumped to the ground just as the stormtroopers rounded the corner. The spy fired a few shots at them, then began to climb out of the alley when they had taken cover around the wall.

 

The whole time, his mind was whirling. A planet killer. Cassian didn’t want to believe it, but he was too experienced to disregard the information completely. He needed to get back and report to Draven everything that he had learned.


	2. Welcome to the Rebellion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's time to meet adult Jyn and Fae, as well as Human K-2SO. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> <3Kara

Jyn-

 

Jyn sat on the uncomfortable bed in the cell, listening to screams and groans floating up from the lower levels of the prison. Wobani really was a hell hole. 

 

The door slammed open, and Jyn jumped up, only to be greeted by the blank masks of the stormtrooper guards. They grabbed her by the arm dragged her through the halls with a blaster pressed to her back. They pushed her onto a prisoner transport, chaining her hands to a vertical bar on the wall. Jyn looked around, not recognizing any of the other prisoners. She sighed, but she had realized that it was unlikely for Fae to be on the same transport. Suddenly, a bunch of cursing came from outside the transport, and a blond woman was shoved in and chained up across from her.

 

The truck started up and began moving, and the blond woman looked up at Jyn with a smile and a wink. Jyn rolled her eyes at Fae, settling in for a long journey.

 

A few hours later, the transport stopped. The guards went outside to see what had happened, and Jyn looked up at her sister, who had fallen asleep. Jyn kicked Fae in the shin, who woke up with a yelp and a glare. "What?!"

 

"Something's happening," Jyn replied.

 

An explosion suddenly rocked the truck, and the prisoners would have gone flying if they weren’t tied down. Blaster fire lit up outside, and the girls looked at each other. Fae stood up, and grabbed the pole, then swung her legs over her head until she could pull the lockpick out of her boot. The noise outside increased, and Jyn glanced at the door nervously. The other prisoners began to muttered quietly, and Jyn glanced back at Fae, who had pulled herself up onto the wall and was working at the chains.

 

Jyn switched her attention from Fae to the entrance. There was still blaster fire, but it was slacking off. She heard the click on Fae’s cuffs, and the girl hopped back onto the ground just as someone stepped through the opening. He was wearing a Rebel badge on his shoulder and holding a blaster like he knew how to use it.

 

“Liana Hallik and Aurra Serine?” Jyn started and glanced at her sister. He knew their aliases, which wasn’t going to end well for any of them. Fae looked at her and nodded, holding her now unbound hands behind her back, hidden from the eyes of the rebel.

 

“That’s us,” Jyn said, motioning to her sister.

 

The man stepped in front of her. “Do you want to get out of here?”

 

Fae nodded behind his back, and Jyn motioned to her own bound hands. “Yes, please.” She smiled sweetly at him, and the rebel unlocked her cuffs.

 

As soon as Jyn was free, Fae launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grunted in surprise and began to turn blue from a lack of oxygen. Jyn grinned before punching the man in the jaw. The rebel went totally slack in Fae’s grip, until she let him fall to the floor. The other prisoners began clamoring, trying to get the girls to free them, but they went ignored.

 

Jyn picked up the first rebel's blaster just as another rebel stepped through the door. The new man stared at his partner on the floor in shock, until Fae stepped forward and swung her booted foot into his face. The sisters headed for the door, and Jyn inhaled a breath of fresh air.

 

Then that breath was knocked out of her lungs and she slammed to the ground. "Liana!" Fae screamed.

 

A blond human man was standing over Jyn and pointing a blaster at her head.

 

“Congratulations,” he said. “You are being rescued.”

 

“Run Aurra,” Jyn grunted, remembering to use the code name. Fae hesitated, considering, until three more rebels surrounded her. Fae held her hands up in surrender, and they led her over to where Jyn was lying on the ground.

 

“Did you actually think I was going to ditch you?” Fae whispered, smirking.

 

Jyn growled as the man pulled her up. “No, but I was hoping you would listen to me for once.”

 

“Excuse me, I do listen to you. I just have selective hearing.”

 

One of the rebels slammed his blaster into Fae’s back, causing her to stumble. “Shut up, prisoner.”

 

Fae’s eyes welled with -fake- tears, and she began to cry. Jyn knew that it was a trick, but even she was taken by surprise at how real they seemed. “P-p-p-please don’t hurt me. I-I-I don’t know anything!”

 

Jyn smiled quietly, knowing how her sister could play with emotions. It was one of her many, many gifts and being beautiful didn’t hurt.

 

The rebels stared at Fae, and the man who had hit the blonde seemed especially uncomfortable. The blonde one was the only one unaffected, and Jyn knew that Fae didn’t like that. The sisters were led to another transport, and the doors slammed shut on them. Jyn sighed, then settled in for another trip.

 

**

 

The blindfold was pulled off of Jyn’s face, and she blinked at the sudden light. Fae was in a chair next to her, her head down and her long blond curls spilling into her lap. They both had their hands tied to the arms of the chairs.

 

A shadow moved behind them. “Aurra Serine. Also known as Fae Erso.” Fae looked up with tears in her eyes. Her green eyes were bright and scared, but Jyn could see the calculation under that fear.

 

“What? Who’s Fae Erso?” She seemed to honestly be unsure, but the shadow ignored her.

 

“Liana Hallik. Also known as Jyn Erso.” Jyn didn’t react to his words, except for a slight twitch. The blond man from before stepped in front of them.

 

“Don’t try to deny it,” he said. Another man stepped forward, dark haired with stubble on his face and the badges of a Captain in the Alliance decorating his uniform. He stared at Jyn, trying to break her gaze. Fae started sobbing as the blond stepped closer to her.

 

“Please don’t hurt me! I don’t know anything! My name is Aurra Serine, okay? This woman kidnapped me and threatened my family. She's holding my kids. Please, let me go!"

 

Jyn stared at the dark-haired man. His expression made her hesitate. Normally, Fae could talk their captors into letting her go, and she would return the next day to sneak out Jyn. This time, though, Jyn had a feeling that that wouldn’t work.

 

“Fae, drop the shit,” she said. “It’s not going to work this time.”

 

Fae rolled her eyes, and the sudden transition from scared to sarcastic made the blond man stare at her in shock. “I know, I just wanted to make sure you were cool with it.”

 

“I’m sure that’s what you were thinking,” Jyn spoke to her sister, ignoring the men in the room.

 

"Really, Jyn? If I could slap you, I would. Why do you think I enjoy throwing my body around to get us out of situations that you normally get us into?"

 

Jyn raised her eyebrow at the younger girl. "What, you don't?"

 

Fae opened her mouth, about to respond, but the dark-haired man cut her off. “When was the last time the two of you were in contact with your father?”

 

Her sister flinched visibly, and Jyn’s face hardened. “Fourteen years ago, right before he died. Why do you care?”

 

He turned to his partner. “Kay? The files please.” The blond man -Kay- nodded and tossed a folder on the table. He opened it to the first page, a picture of a group of men in Imperial uniforms. “This was taken 1 year ago.”

 

Jyn leaned forward to look closer. She didn’t recognize any of them, until she noticed one with grey hair. Galen. He was standing next to a man with a white cape who looked vaguely familiar.

 

Jyn heard Fae’s chair scoot closer to her, and she shifted over so that her sister could see the photo. Fae frowned, barely glancing at Galen’s face before staring at the man in white next to him. Her eyes widened in recognition. “Jyn, that’s the man who came to take Galen away and killed Mama.”

 

"Are you sure?" Jyn questioned.

 

Fae nodded. "Yes. I was closer than you were and I could actually see his face pretty well. Besides, I see it in my nightmares all the time."

 

Kay leaned over them, looking at it too. “Which one?”

 

Fae glanced up at him. “The dramatic one with the cape.”

 

He looked at his partner. “Cassian, that’s Director Krennic.”

 

Cassian nodded silently. Jyn’s mind was reeling, but she could still hear Fae’s voice. “What do you people want with us? We haven’t seen Galen in fourteen years. I thought he died when Mama did.”

 

The rebels exchanged a glance, before Cassian sighed. “Your father is building a superweapon for the Imperials called the Death Star. It’s a planet killer. We need you to help us stop him."

 

The girls stared at him, Jyn with disbelief and Fae with a calculating coldness. Neither of them said anything, so he continued. “He sent a message to Saw Gerrera through an Imperial pilot that defected. We want to know what that message was, but Gerrera is highly likely to shoot anyone who walks through his front door.”

 

“That’s why you actually need us,” Fae muttered. “You think we can get you an audience with him.”

 

“Can you?” Kay watched her carefully, but Fae was looking at her sister. Jyn really wanted to keep going like they always had, heads down and ignoring the world, but she could see in Fae’s eyes the same thoughts that were running through her own brain. They couldn’t sit this one out; they had to stop running. If not for themselves or for Galen, then for the galaxy.

 

“First, Galen is NOT my father. He lost the right to that title when he decided to leave the three of us alone. Second, I don’t trust you, so I sure as hell am not leading you to the one man who actually counts as my father. Third, why am I even supposed to believe that you are telling the truth? You could just want to assassinate Saw, or something.”

 

“You can always refuse.” Cassian said.

 

Fae asked the question Jyn had been thinking. “And if we do?”

 

“Then we put you right back where we found you.”

 

“That option has less than a 2 percent chance of your survival because the Empire will be extremely curious about you after this… adventure. Actually, it’s probably 0.9 percent,” Kay said.

 

“What if we help you?”

 

“All of the records of all your aliases will be deleted from every databank the Rebellion has access to, and you’ll be free to leave.”

 

Jyn cut in. “Who would we be working with?”

 

“Us.” Cassian motioned to himself and Kay.

 

Fae frowned. “So, you know everything about us. What about you? Names, ranks, origin, etc.?”

 

“Captain Cassian Andor, Lieutenant Kay TuEso. Rebel Alliance. That’s all you need to know.”

 

The girls looked at each other. “Um, can we discuss this?”

 

Cassian nodded and walked to the other end of the room. Kay stood there, until Fae gave him a look. “Privately?”

 

Kay shrugged and walked over to his partner.

 

The girls turned to each other. “Okay, I’ve got a plan,” Fae whispered. “Agree to help them, kill them when we get off planet, and fly like hell to the other end of the galaxy.”

 

Jyn frowned. “Fae, I was thinking we should help them. If Papa really is making a planet killer, nowhere is safe. We have to help them.”

 

“I had a feeling you were going to say that,” Fae groaned. “Fine, but if we die, I’m going to torture your soul for all eternity in the force.”

 

Jyn smiled, then raised her voice. “When do we start?” she called.

 

Cassian turned around and smiled grimly. “Welcome to the Alliance.”


	3. Fun is Relative

Jyn-

 

Jyn and Fae followed Cassian to the stock room. He had told Kay to get the ship ready to leave, when the other man mentioned needing to restock the first aid supplies after what the sisters had done to their men. Cassian had simply snorted and told them to follow him. 

 

The door to the stock room opened, and Fae practically squealed when she saw the rows and rows of clothes, weapons, and supplies. Jyn had suppressed a smile while Cassian stared in shock at the younger girl, who had already grabbed the attention of one of the assistants. Fae spoke to her for a moment before they both giggled and began to walk through the aisles together, picking out clothes and putting them in a basket the assistant provided.

 

Jyn snorted at her sister, before heading to the weapons rack and grabbing a blaster. Cassian walked up behind her and stared at her. “What?” she said.

 

“Why are you holding a blaster?”

 

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Jedha’s a warzone. I’m not walking in there unarmed.” She could see that he was about to make her return it, so she cut him off, saying, “Trust goes both ways.”

 

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Fine. Just try not to shoot anyone not an Imperial. Please.”

 

Fae came over carrying a large bag and began looking through the blasters for herself. She grabbed two pistols and a rifle, then extra ammo. She pulled a bunch of knives down from the wall and stuffed them into her shirt, belt and boots. Cassian took the opportunity to grab the rest of the supplies. “Jyn,” Fae said. “Hurry up. It takes you longer to choose a blaster than for me to empty out the women’s clothing section.”

 

“I’m ready,” Jyn grinned at her sister. “I was waiting for the king to give me permission to grab a blaster.”

 

The younger girl snorted at that. “Like you would have left it even if he ordered you to.”

 

They were distracted by a call from the door. Cassian was standing by it impatiently, next to the assistant that had helped Fae earlier. The girls walked over to them, the assistant winking at Fae and pointing to the com. Fae grinned and waved at her new best friend as they left.

 

“Bye!” The girl yelled after them. Fae raised a hand before rounding the corner. Jyn raised an eyebrow at her, while Cassian ignored them both.

 

“What?” Fae questioned. “Am I not allowed to make friends?”

 

Jyn just sighed and kept walking. “You’re only friendly with her because she’s letting you grab as much stuff as you want.”

 

They walked the rest of the way to the hangar in silence. Kay stood outside it, waiting for them to arrive. He raised an eyebrow at the blasters the sisters were sporting but ignored it after Cassian gave him a look. Kay grabbed the bag Fae handed up to him, groaning at its weight. “What do you have in this thing?”

 

She grinned at him. “Necessities. From impact grenades to party dresses.”

 

His eyebrow went up even higher as Fae swung up next to him in the ship and made her way to the cockpit, swinging her butt seductively as she went. Jyn smiled, then her expression darkened as she realized what was about to happen. She was going to see Saw Gerrera, the man who had abandoned the sisters. Or abandoned Jyn, more accurately. Fae just left when she realized that her sister had been left behind. 

 

Jyn took a deep breath, before hopping up to follow her sister. That’s when she realized that she couldn’t have done anything else but follow Fae. They were sisters and bound together by years of trust and protection.

 

The ship started up, and Jyn took a seat on one of the benches. Fae was in the cockpit with the boys, leaning over their chairs. The ship hit hyperspace, and Jyn stretched out on the bench to get some rest, her fingers absently playing with her kyber crystal necklace. She closed her eyes and heard Fae walking towards her. The younger girl sat down on the floor in front of her, leaning her head against Jyn’s arm. Jyn heard a rustle of chains and glanced down to look at her sister. Fae had pulled out her own necklace and was toying with the ring that she had slipped on to it. The younger girl held it out to the light, watching the kyber inset glint.

 

“What is he doing, Jyn?” Fae’s voice was desperate. “He said he would protect us, but he’s building a weapon that can destroy worlds. Why would he lie?”

 

“Fae,” Jyn sighed. “I don’t know why. He probably has some reason, some theory that if he complies the Empire won’t hurt us.”

 

Fae’s face was hard. She had never gotten over Galen’s willingness to abandon his family. She understood that Galen was trying to protect them by sending them away, but her trust in anyone except Jyn had been broken. Lyra’s death had traumatized her, teaching her to be hard and uncaring. Jyn was worried about her sister, because Fae would sometimes detach herself from the world, and she could be cruel when that happened.

 

Someone cleared their throat, and both girls looked up at the same time. Kay was standing by the cockpit, watching them.

 

“We will arrive at Jedha at 1400 hours. Cassian recommends that you get some sleep.”

 

Fae pushed her necklace back under her shirt, before standing up and stretching. Jyn could hear the bones in her spine crack as the other girl twisted. “Well, if the captain says we should sleep, then I’m not going to argue.” She laid down on the benches across from Jyn and rolled over so she faced the wall, clearly a sign that she was done with everyone for the day. Jyn copied her, facing away from Kay and closing her eyes. She didn’t remember falling asleep, only being awoken by Cassian calling her name.

 

“Jyn,” he said. “We will be at Jedha in half an hour.”

 

Jyn sat up, glancing around for her sister. The seats where she had been were empty. 

 

“She’s gone to get changed.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your sister,” he said. “She said something about ‘the right look’ and ran off to the ‘fresher with her bags.”

 

Jyn nodded, unsurprised. Fae believed that every activity had a certain look, and constantly used her outfits to make impressions on people. The girl in question walked into the room just then, in grey leggings and matching spike heeled black boots. She had a grey chest plate on that protected against blaster bolts, covered with a jacket. Her blond hair was braided into a style reminiscent of Naboo queens. Her green eyes had been lidded with black shadow and kohl, deepening them and changing her face shape.

 

Cassian stared at her, before turning back to the bag he was packing. Fae grinned, knowing that she had startled him. The ship shuddered as it breached atmosphere, and they all grabbed hold of something secure. It touched down on Jedha, and Fae made eye contact with her sister.

 

“Ready or not, here we come.” Fae muttered quietly.

 

-Jyn-

 

They touched down on Jedha, and Kay came out of the cockpit. He glanced at Fae’s outfit, raising an eyebrow in the most sarcastic expression Jyn had ever seen. “Are you sure you’re related?”

 

Fae ignored him, grabbing her blaster and strapping it onto her thigh. Cassian and Jyn jumped out of the ship, the other girl following a moment later. Jyn shielded her eyes from the sun, looking up at the stone city. Cassian motioned them forward, crouching behind a large boulder. The three of them stared up at the Star Destroyer that floated above the city.

 

Kay crawled up behind them. “Kay,” Cassian said. “Stay with the ship. We will go try to make contact with the resistance fighters.”

 

“Why do I never get to do anything fun?”

 

“Fun is relative. If you like cities that are overcrowded, smelly, disgusted and infected by a variety of things from sewer kapoks to Imperials to religious fanatics, go ahead and switch jobs with me. I’ll stay with the ship and you can go find a crazy, gun-loving leader of a bloodthirsty rebellion who may or may not decide to shoot us on sight,” Fae glared at him with her arms crossed. Kay sighed and walked back to the ship. 

 

“Come on. We need to go.” Cassian beckoned for the girls to follow him.

 

**

 

-Fae-

 

The three of them moved swiftly through the crowded streets. Jyn stumbled into a rough-looking alien who growled at her threateningly. Cassian swiftly pulled the girls out of its way, muttering apologies.

 

Fae could hear someone whistling at her from an alley they passed but ignored it until she felt a hand fall on her arm. She jerked her arm away, slamming her heel into the man’s foot. He started cursing and fell back onto one of his friends. They pushed him back onto his feet, and he raised a hand like he was about to strike her.

 

The man froze suddenly, because Jyn’s blaster was pressed into his side. Cassian had also pulled his out, and the men from the alley pulled away, the first man limping and growling. 

 

Cassian was glaring at her. “What?” she demanded.

 

“Why couldn’t you just wear normal clothes?”

 

Fae grinned satanically. “I’m sorry captain. Am I distracting you?”

 

His glare got even harder. “Just wait here and try not to piss off any more people.”

 

He ran off to meet his contact, presumably, leaving Jyn and Fae standing together under an overhang. Fae glanced around curiously. “Isn’t the temple around here somewhere?”

 

Jyn nodded, and opened her mouth to respond, before freezing and turning towards an old man who was blessing people that passed him. There was another man behind him, who was built like a bear and carrying a very large blaster. Jyn walked towards him like she’d seen a ghost.

 

“Uh, Jyn,” Fae was worried. “That might not be a good idea.”

 

But Jyn kept walking, and Fae had no choice but to follow her sister. As she got closer, the girl could see that the smaller man was blind but staring at Fae as clearly as if he could see.

 

“How did you know that I have a necklace?” Jyn’s voice was filled with curiosity. 

 

The man smiled. “There are many ways to see. I can also see that your sister has necklace also, with a fragment of your crystal in it.”

 

Fae stared at him in shock, but he continued before she could speak. “The strongest stars have hearts of kyber, but even the strongest hearts can crack.” He was now staring blindly at Fae, and her expression hardened. This crazy old man thought that he could lecture her on something that he could not possibly understand.

 

Cassian appeared from somewhere and pulled the girls away from the men. “We are not here to make friends.”

 

Fae and Jyn both ignored him. They both were much more interested in the tension that could suddenly be felt in the streets. It was familiar from their time in Gerrera’s resistance. The crowd had started to disperse, and as the three rebels rounded the corners, they were greeted by a platoon of soldiers with a tank.

 

“We need to get out of here,” Jyn’s voice was quiet but urgent. They turned to go the way they had come, but more stormtroopers were coming out of the alley. The group was boxed in. 

 

Blaster fire was the next thing that Fae heard. Cassian pulled her behind a pillar and Jyn ducked down below a pile of boxes. Fae grabbed her blaster rifle and aimed at the troopers. “Whose side are we on?”

 

The stormtroopers noticed them and began firing. “Never mind,” Fae muttered as a blaster bolt impacted the wall behind her. The three of them began shooting the troopers with Gerrera’s resistance. Fae heard a little girl screaming for her mother, and she had a flashback to years ago, when Lyra had followed Galen, leaving the girls alone. Fae unconsciously pushed forwards, and she scooped up the girl, covering her with her body. Something struck her on the side, causing her to stumble, but she thought the armored plate she wore over her upper body had stopped most of it. Fae found the girl’s mother and handed her over, before diving behind a pile of rubble.

 

When she looked over the pile, she couldn’t see more than five surviving troopers, so she ran over to where Cassian and Jyn were taking cover. Fae grabbed them and dragged them away from the plaza, and down a small alleyway. They paused in there for a moment, before the sounds of feet coming both directions caused them to jump, startled. Fae reached for her blaster, before realizing that she must have dropped it when she had saved that little girl, and she had left the pistols with Kay on the ship. She cursed and pulled out two knives from her boots, stepping forward to meet the troopers. The first was dispatched efficiently, the short blade into the weak spot in his armor. The next received the longer blade into his neck. The third was kicked in the groin, and he doubled over, before collapsing after Fae slammed the hilt into his helmet, cracking it.

 

The next two Jyn took down, then Cassian shot another. Fae heard footsteps behind her and pivoted and threw the smaller knife into the neck of a blond man in an Imperial uniform. He fell before Fae could see his face, and she froze, thinking that she might have killed Kay, before the man in question stepped out from behind the dead body. 

 

“Did you know that wasn’t me?” he asked indignantly.

 

Fae brushed her blond curls out of her face. “Of course,” she breezed.

 

“I thought I told you to stay with the ship?” Cassian.

 

“You did, but I figured you needed help, due to the explosions and screaming emanating from the city.”

 

Fae grinned. “He’s got a point, Cass.”

 

The group walked out into another open space, and Fae got a strong feeling of deja-vu as a new group of stormtroopers approached them. Cassian had opened his mouth to respond to his new nickname but closed it again. 

 

“Let them pass,” a calm voice rang out over the noise. The blind man from the temple was walking towards them. The troopers were discussing something, but Fae ignored them. She had gotten light-headed suddenly and could feel something dripping down her side. The girl pushed on the sore spot on her side, putting pressure on the wound. A flurry of movement caught her attention, and she glanced up to see the priest taking down the troopers faster than they could react. One of them raised a blaster towards his back, and Fae screamed a warning, moving forward. The trooper was cut down by blaster fire, and Fae sagged to the ground, relieved and in pain. The bear man from before appeared, and the older men began bickering.

 

A hand appeared in her vision, and she looked along the arm to see who it belonged to. Kay was holding his hand out to pull her up, and Fae took it and heaved herself up. Her side groaned in protest, but the girl ignored it. Cassian told Kay to get back to the ship. He left, and Fae watched him for a moment before noticing that a bunch of resistance fighters had appeared and surrounded the little group. It was enough to wake her up. 

 

“You shot one of our men,” a large, tattooed man was glaring at Cassian. 

 

Fae and Jyn stepped forward simultaneously. “If you harm any of us, you’ll have to answer to Saw Gerrera,” that was Jyn.

 

The man scoffed. “And why is that, exactly?” 

 

Fae almost growled out her words. “Because we’re Fae and Jyn Erso. Sound familiar, jerk?”


End file.
